Nos veremos en la eternidad
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: A veces no es conveniente mandar a tu esposa al psicologo, tal vez esta termiene teniendo una relación muy cercana, ¿Ella comienza a rechazar tus caricias? Ven y preguntale a Phobos, como se es un buen psicológo y como consiguio a su amante....
1. Chapter 1

NOS VEREMOS EN LA ETERNIDAD

**Notas: Estoy escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de My Lord, pero la idea de este fic me nació y ya saben a la musa hay que hacer caso.**

**Nada me pertenece. Este es un universo alterno. **

**Este fic contendrá una temática de amores prohibidos, algo de lime, esperando que les guste y los dejo con "Nos veremos en la eternidad"**

A la afueras de una ciudad, en un pequeño cuarto, donde la oscuridad era la reina se encontraban dos personas sobre una cama, desnudos, su largo cabello rubio cubría la desnudes de ella, sudados, deseosos de demostrarse el amor, que se les están prohibido profesar, ellos no tienen derecho a ese amor, no, ni si quiera se debe pensar en eso, seria un escándalo y todos los juzgarían.

-Este lugar esta tan decadente como es su costumbre.-expreso el hombre de cabello rubio.

-No podemos tener otra cosa.-dice la pelirroja aferrada a su cuerpo, era invierno y la nieve caía.

-Te he dicho la manera de que acabemos con todo esto.-atrapa sus labios en un beso.

-No Phobos.-le reprocha Will.

-¿No quieres que te bese?-Le cuestiona mordiéndole los labios haciéndolos sangrar.

-Basta.-la atrapa con su cuerpo y comienza a besarla, ella se estremece, maldita había sido la hora en que esos labios tocaron los suyos y la hicieron perder la cordura, hasta llevarla a esto, a ver todos los días en ese sucio cuarto, donde le demostraba hasta que punto era una mujer.

-No, no.-le responde recorrieron ese cuerpo con sus manos, provocando que las mejillas de Will tomaran un color carmesí.

**En este mundo esta prohibido**

**Amarnos, pero ¿Nos importa en realidad?**

**Tu eres simplemente mía**

Se encontraba el sentando sobre aquel escritorio, escuchar a las personas hablar y hablar, preocupadas por sus problemas, a ¿El qué demonios tenia que importarle? Lo había obligado a estudiar psicología, si no lo dejarían sin un centavo de su herencia.

-¿Me esta escuchando?-le cuestiona un hombre.

-¿No lo ve?-le expresa Phobos.

-Mi esposa y yo estamos teniendo fuertes problemas, a raíz de que me tengo que quedar en mi trabajo hasta tarde, se que se siente sola ella no me dice nada, se mantiene callada y simplemente cuando la intento abrazar, se voltea o se pone a hacer otra cosa, es lo que me tiene preocupado ella no es así cuando algo le molesta lo dice, pensé que esto desataría sus celos, hasta una vez le recomendé que viniera a un psicólogo cuando estaba furioso, y él que termino en el fui yo.-decía Matt Valdom

El consultorio estaba situado en un enorme edificio cercas de la empresa donde trabajaba el señor Valdom, una de las tantas veces que salio tarde de su trabajo, vio como llegaba la mudanza, de un ¿Psicólogo? quizás eso es lo que el necesitaba, la frialdad de su esposa lo estaba matando y tanto trabajo lo tenia cansando.

-¿Ha intentado forzarla?-le cuestiono, a Will le encantaba resistirse y fingir, pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante él, retorciéndose de placer, mostrándose como una mujer insaciable, le gustaba hacer el amor en cualquier lugar, no importando la hora o el día.

-No podría hacerlo.-le responde Matt.-Comprendo su cansancio, todo el día se la pasa entrenando, pero quiero tener intimidad con ella, sabe que una parte esencial del matrimonio es sexo.

-Ya veo.-le responde Phobos…"Su esposa en verdad cansada o esta teniendo un amante, es compresible, con este tipo de maridito, yo me lo habría buscado desde antes de casarme, mejor dicho ni si quiera me hubiera casado con él ni por dinero, bueno por dinero quizás, terminaste escuchando a una bola de personitas, que si fueran más sinceras con ellas misma y digieran lo que sienten, no tendrían que venir con nosotros, pero un momento se nos acabaría el negocio, mejor sigamos"

-Nos casamos tan enamorándoos, tenemos 3 años de feliz matrimonio, pero no comprendo ¿Dónde quedo todo el amor? En estos momentos parecemos dos extrañaos viviendo y durmiendo en la misma cama-se cuestiona.

-Ya, ya el amor esta solamente hay que ayudarlo a salir a flote.-le daba unas palmadas en la espaldad….-le responde Phobos, era patético el tipo.-Llévela a cenar, haga que se sienta otra vez amada por ti…

Cu-cu-cu.-sonó su celular

-Lo espero doctor.-le dice, mientras se recuesta en el diván.

-¿Qué hoy no podrás ir?-le cuestiono con voz divertida, mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Si hoy celebro aniversario, ya sabes.-le dice Will quien se encontraba viendo unos pasteles.

-Iré a tu casa.-le dice Phobos.-A desearte felicitaciones.

-No serias capaz.-le reprocha Will.

-Pruébame, tú sabe que te amo.-le responde…sensualmente, Matt estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Esta bien, ven a la casa, lo más probable es que llegue tarde como es su costumbre.-dice Will.

-Nos vemos amor.-le despide Phobos.

-¿Su novia?-le pregunta Matt al ver al psicólogo sentarse de nuevo.

-Si, es una mujer ardiente.-le dice.-Mi consejo es reconquístela, hágala sentir amada, cómprele flores, llévele serenata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva saliendo con su novia?-le pregunta, bueno si el tipo conocía todo lo referente a el, ¿Por qué no preguntarle? Al fin y al cabo le pagaba por dos horas de terapia.

-Tenemos ya 2 años.-le dice, desde hacia dos años que se había vuelto amante de aquella mujer de cabellera pelirroja, al principio costo trabajo, que ella cediera, pues según amaba a su marido, pero eso lo dejo muy claro la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

Notas: No se me el apellido de Matt por eso utilice el de Will, en total van a ser 6 capítulos, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

Este la introducción, por eso el tamaño.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II FELIZ ANIVERSARIO

Por una largo tiempo siguió escuchando los problemas de ese hombre, ¿Qué si su trabajo? ¿Qué si la bolsa perdía puntos? ¿Qué si? No dios nos libre de pasar tiempo con este hombre, estaba pensando en valorar si le aumentaba la tarifa por sesión

-Esta bien doctor nos vemos el próximo viernes.-expreso el señor Valdom.

-Si, vete con tranquilidad, a la misma hora.-le responde Phobos, ve como este sale de consultorio, el entra a su baño.

-Ha llegado otro paciente.-expreso Miranda su secretaria, el se preparo para otra sesión de aburrimiento.

-¿A hora quien toca? Miranda.-le pregunta dándose un masaje en las sienes.

-La señorita Taranee Cook.-le responde, desde la puerta.

-Haga la pasar.-Le ordena, la mujer entra, va directamente a sentar en el diván, "Esta su problema es que aun no sabe como hacer que sus padres no se metan en su vida, pero ya esta lo suficientemente grandecita para hablar de frente con su padre, cosa que siempre lo hemos trabajo como decirles, ya no soy una mocosa, ya tomo mis propias decisiones, la han mandado conmigo desde que tiene 14 años, de eso ya han pasado 2 años, esto sucedió por que estaba enamorada de un joven que pertenecía a una banda de rufianes de la secundaria, ella se intento escapar con él, sus padres la noche en que se fugarían se irían del país a Italia donde se encontraba el papa de Nigel su novio, le había robado dinero a su madre que es la juez Cook, sus padre furioso corrió a su encuentro, disparándole al joven mientras ambos corrían para tomar el avión, ella vio como el amor de su vida según sus propias palabras, moría, por supuesto esto nunca se supo y se manejo que su muerte fue producto de una pelea entre bandas, son personas influyentes, se ha intentado suicidar ya en repetidas ocasiones, pero aun hay un secreto más guardado"

-Buenas tardes.-saluda la mujer que corrió a acostarse en el diván, se le veía en verdad perturbada, en sus ojos se denotaba nerviosismo.

-Buenas tardes, comencemos con la sesión de hoy Taranee ¿Hoy que te paso?-le pregunta se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, tenia que hacerla hablar pronto.

-He hecho algo realmente malo.-le responde la mujer quien comenzó a bañarse en lagrimas, se acerco a ella, la miro en verdad estaba diferente no como en otras ocasiones que solamente se le veía que ocupaba una persona con quien hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-dice haciendo anotaciones.

-Me enfrente a ella y dije que mi hijo es mió, y que esta mentira se acabaría, que yo me encargaría del pequeño, pero….-de tapo la cara.

"En una de una zona exclusiva donde jardines, fuentes, carros últimos modelos era lo que se veía, era el fraccionamiento más importante de Sheffil, se encontraba una casa rodeada por flores blancas los cuales eran los bellos narcisos"

-Alice ve y atiende a ese mocoso, tu ya vete a la escuela, acuérdate eres la alumna perfecta la cual posee la puntualidad intachable, ve y enorgullécenos.-le decía la juezas Cook.

-Mama quiero quedarme a cuidar a mi hijo.-le dijo a su madre.

-¿Cuál hijo? Ese es hijo de la sirviente, que graciosas estas amor.-le jala la mejilla.-Apenas tienes 16 años, nunca has tenido novio, ¿Cómo será posible que tengas hijos?

-Mama.-Tarenee callo, su madre siempre había negado la realidad, entrego su hijo a la sirvienta de la casa, por petición de su esposo, por ella lo habría mandado a cualquier casa cuna.

-Ya vete que se te va a ser tarde.-le dijo la mujer, dándole un beso.-Ya llévense a mi hija.

-Cuñaaaaaaaaaaa cuñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-lloraba el niño.

-Mama permíteme quedarme, por favor.-le dice Taranee corriendo para tomar su hijo de los brazos de la sirvienta.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el hijo de una sirvienta?-le pregunto divertida.-Hay mi hija siempre preocupándose por los demás, eres admirable.

-Mama, no quieras tapar el sol con un dedo, este es mi hijo.-le dijo a su madre.

-ESE MOCOSO NO ES TUYO, ES DE LA SIRVIENTA.-le grito la mujer, por primera vez.

-Mama es hijo de Nigel y mió, del amor de mi vida, de la personas que mas he amado, y amare, la única persona con la que he sonreído, con la que me he sentido amada, este bebe es fruto de nuestro amor.-lo abraza con fuerza, y el bebe siente los calidos brazos de su madre.

-Eres una ilusa.-dice su padre, mientras le quita el bebe de sus manos.-todas esas palabras de amor, ¿Te hicieron sentir tan bien? Pero ahora vete como estas, con hijo bastardo, de un hombre que esta muerto.

-MUERTO POR QUE TU LO MATASTE PADRE.-le escupe.-Te odio jamás te perdonare, por haberle quitado su vida.

-Lo haría de nuevo, es idiota lo único de nosotros que quería es el dinero, debiste de haber visto que bonita caja de muerte le conseguimos, pero lastima estaba tan pasmado que no dijo ni una sola palabra.- le da un golpe a su hija.

-BASTA NO LO HAGAS.-le grito su esposa.

Taranee no le dolían los golpees, le lastimaba darse cuenta de quien en verdad era su padre, es maldito hombre que había sido capaz de matar a la persona que más amaba, ese hombre tan dulce y tierno que le cantaba canciones de cuna, simplemente quedaban un recuerdo.

-Ella lo que quiere es que en verdad la eduquemos, fuimos muy blando con ella, por eso nos salio con lo que nos salio, un intento de fuga, un mocoso y varios intentos de suicidio, pero esta vez la haré que desee en verdad estar muerta.- le propina otra patada que la tumba en el suelo.-Llévate a esa cosa, a cualquier casa hogar.

-Si.-su esposa toma al bebe.

-O colócalo en cualquier basurero para que se lo coman los perros o las ratas.

-e duele.-dijo Taranee desde el suelo, se intentaba levantar, pero su padre le siguió propinando golpes, por todo el cuerpo, su rostro se encontraba bañado de sangre, me duele eran las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar, vio como su madre salio con su hijo, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para poderse parar

-Eres una mala agradecida después de todo lo que hicimos tu madre y yo por ti.- le golpea en una costilla.

-Mataste al hombre que amaba.-le responde jadeante.

-Si.-la azota contra el piso, el sonido de esa pistola, ver como caí lentamente Nigel, al piso y como le pedía que luchara por su hijo, metió las manos en su bolsa, y saco una pequeña navaja con la cual, ya antes había atentado contra su vida, su manos se baño de sangre.

-Te odio.-le le responde le raja la cara, el la abofetea, pero consigue pararse, corre a su habitación, su padre la persigue, la arrastra por las escaleras, con su ultimo esfuerzo, hace que tropiece su padre, y ambos ruedan por las escaleras"

El incomodo silencia inundo el consultorio del psicólogo Black, la secretaria escuchaba tras la puerta, Phobos se le acerca.

-Desperté hasta la noche y salí huyendo de mi casa, le robe la cartera….-decía ella.-Quiero encontrar a mi hijo.

-Toma esto.-le da unas pastillas que eran unos tranquilizantes.-Llamaremos a un abogado, tu padre debe estar vivo si no la policía ya te hubiera buscado pero debemos estar al pendiente de esto y los noticieros ya lo habrían hablado, mandaremos a alguien investigar si tu padre ha estado hiendo a trabajar a su despacho.

-Gracias….-ella se aferro a él "Todo esto se veía que acabaría de esta manera, hay que ayudarla a salir de esto, pues al fin tantas sesiones sirvieron de algo, aparte de darme para comprar mi auto convertible negro, otros lo habrían matado a sangre fría, después de todo lo que paso"

-Vete a la casa Miranda, hay te esconderás mientras averiguamos todo y planeamos como sacarte del país.-pensó Phobos.

-Con mi hijo.-le responde.

-Como sea.-"Dios, ¿Cree qué soy dios? Si esto se llega a saber a luz publica, se el declive de mi carrera, como si me gustara tanto verdad, pero el niño va a estar más difícil, tomando en consideración que es menor de edad la madres y que tendríamos que falsificar documentos y todo eso, lo más aconsejable es mandarla a México, de ese país la mandamos a Italia y yo ya no se más, que pida ayuda a los padres del papa del niño, esto es un traba lenguas"

-Yo no quería dañar a mi padre, se lo aseguro….-le dijo

-Solamente reaccionaste por instinto.- "Solo es la forma en que el ser humano reacciona al sentirse que su vida esta en peligro, los mismos animales lo hacen y el ser humano es un animal es el unico animal que piensa, pero que no es capaz de controlar sus propias emociones"

-Gracias, en verdad.-dijo Taranee llorando.

-Ya, ya Miranda entra.-le dice a la mujer….ella entro, ni se inmuto ante la escena, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.-Te llevaras a esta señorita a tu casa, y la mantendrás hay hasta que yo te diga.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Miranda ya ella se arreglaría con su jefe de cuanto saldría el favorcito.

-Cerraremos por hoy, tengo una cita, cancela los demás pacientes.-termina Phobos.

-Como usted diga jefe.-dice la mujer de pelo negro azulado.

Phobos entro de nuevo a su baño, cada cosa que tenia que hacer, esto estaba demasiado complicado, ¿Pero qué más? Es un genio de la estrategia, además de ayudarla al fin podría deshacerse de sus molestos padres, que pagaban bien, pero los que necesitaban terapia eran ellos. Insinuándoles eso siempre.

**En el centro comercial de la Ciudad**

Se encontraba sentada una mujer pelirroja, con varias bolsas a su lado, ella bebía un poco de sus café, ese día no había tenido entrenamiento y había aprovechado para salir de compras.

-¿Will eres tu?-pregunta una mujer rubia.

-¿Elyon Brown?-gira a ver a la mujer.

-Will, me da una alegría verte, acabo de llegar a la ciudad, Cornelia también esta por aquí.-le dice dándole dos besos cada uno en una mejilla.

-Que sorpresa.-dijo con una sonrisa, ella se encontraba vestida de blanco pantalón y chaqueta blanca, su cabello lo seguía llevando corto, por que le era mas cómodo para nadar de esta manera.

-Sorpresa la tuya, no sabes todo lo que les tengo que contar.-dijo Elyon.

-Cuéntame…-dice la mujer mientras saca un cigarrillo de su bolsa.

-¿No te hace daño fumar?-cuestiono la rubia, quien traía un vestido verde turquesa.-ya sabes por ser la campeona de los 400 metros estilo libre.

-No, al contrario me conforta.-dice Will, ese vicio lo había aprendido de Phobos, el siempre fumaba después de que tenían sexo, ella se recostaba sobre su pecho, la había vuelto hacer sentir, viva una mujer de carne y hueso, no la esposa que esperaba todas las noches a que su marido llegaba de trabajar y un miserable beso, y siempre hablaba del trabajo no le importa nada más que el, que si esto, que si lo otro, todas las citas se las cancelaba, cuantas veces no se quedo sola esperándolo o ver como el reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana y apenas llegaba, ¿Dónde quedo aquel hombre que amaba la música y la amaba a ella? Solamente quedo un hombre obsesionado con su trabajo, frustrado por nunca haber podido cumplir su sueño y tener sexo una vez a la semana, decirle te quiero de la manera más vacía y rutinaria.

-¿Will te casaste?-le pregunto Elyon.

Sentadas comenzaron a comer sus respectivas comidas, ambas estaban muy entretenidos con ellos mismo, que poca atención presentaban a sus comensales, hasta que Will responde la pregunta de Elyon, y ella también se hacia otra pregunta, ¿Por qué se caso?

-Si y ¿Tu?-le responde

-No, he encontrado el hombre de mi vida que me ame solo a mi y que, ambos seamos el único mundo del uno para el otro.-dice soñadoramente.

-Lo encontraras créeme.-dice Will.-Aunque mejor deberías de pedir a un hombre que le guste el sexo has morir.

-Jajajaj que cosas dices Will, ¿Te casaste con Matt no es así? Sabia que iban a quedar ustedes dos.-dice muy alegre mientras ordenaba un capuchino.

-Si, amo a mi esposo, es el mejor y me ama tanto.-"Ama más a su trabajo"

Matt parecía que estaba casado con su trabajo en lugar de con la pelirroja, pasaba más tiempo con Matt en el centro, que con su esposo, eso que ellos entrenaban en promedio seis horas al día, por lo menos se saludaban con más alegría que con su esposo, Matt simplemente vivía para trabajar.

-Lo de ustedes si fue amor verdadero.-le dice Elyon.

-Si.-dice Will.-Hoy cumplo tres años de casada.

-Felicidades festejada.-dice Cornelia dándole una abrazo, dejando unas revistas por un lado, que decían

"**La infidelidad es la moda"**

"**Cambien su viejo por uno nuevo….**

**Refrigerado"**

-Cornelia.-dice Will apenada, mientras era abrazada por la otra.

-Déjala respirar Cornelia.-expreso Caleb.-Buenas tardes ¿Eres Elyon? Cuanto has crecido.

-Si Caleb.-dijo Elyon a la cual se le tiñero las mejillas de rojas.-Gracias.

-¿Y dime? No va a ver cena de aniversario, con invitados.-dice Cornelia mientras viene el mesero con el capuchino de Elyon.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué van a ordenar?-pregunto el mesero.

-A mi me da un capuchino con donas de chocolate, glaseadas y un flan.-ordena Caleb.

-¿Vas a comer todo eso? A mi me trae una ensalada cesar y agua natural, para que veas la manera en que se tiene que comer-pregunto Cornelia, el rostro de Caleb mostró disgusto, su novia se la pasaba controlando su alimentación, eran polos opuestos, el comía de todo y ella apenas probaba la comida, esto, el quemaba muchas calorías pues pertenecía al equipo de esgrima y era profesor de esto, Cornelia era modelo y era muy media para su alimentación a veces tendía a caer en el extremo.

-Enseguida vuelvo con su orden.-se retira el mesero.

-Pronto es el torne nacional de esgrima, ¿Ya te sientes preparado? Este año hay muy buenos competidores.-dice Will tratando de evitar una pelea de esos dos.

-Si, pero este día nos lo dio de descanso el entrenador, y como veo a ustedes lo de natación también.-sonrió Caleb ambos se veían todos los días, por que entrenaban en el mismo centro deportivo.

-Es que en mañana tenemos una preliminares.-dice Will tomándose su café y comiendo algo de su dona, Elyon guardaba silencio mientras leía una de las revista de Cornelia, Esta veía a Caleb pensando en cuando iba a aprender a comer.

-Un día, nos pasamos en el agua de 6 a 8 horas diarias, para estar en excelentes condiciones y nos llevan al gym.-dice Will.-Caleb su entrenador es peor que el de nosotros.

-Perteneciste al equipo de natación desde la secundaria los moluscos.-dice Cornelia, mientras come un poco de su ensalada.

-Muy interesante esta revista, ¿Sabían? Que las mujeres cuando engañan en la traición hay sentimientos, mientras que los hombres solo buscan el sexo, la mujer no es capaz de separar sus emociones a la hora de ser infiel.-dice muy interesada Elyon.-Hay un test para saber si le seria infiel a tu pareja, lo quieren hacer, mira y Caleb y es para ambos sexos.

Will sonrió divertida ya había hecho de esos tests con Phobos y de plano eran demasiados sencillos de eludir, le había enseñado a hacerlos, para no despertar sospechas y como juegos.

Primera ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu relación?

a) Como es, es perfecta

b) Todo es perfecto, solamente quisiera que pasara mas tiempo conmigo.

c) Como un cuento de hadas.

d) Que hubiera más pasión.

-A.-expreso Will, aunque ella quisiera poner b, c, d, y ¿Se vale cambiar de esposo? Rió mentalmente.

-b.-Expreso Cornelia, Caleb solo movió la cabeza, sus relación de ellos estaba un poco fria por que ambos el trabajo les absorbía.

-¿No tengo novio?-expreso divertida Elyon, todos se echaron a reír.


End file.
